Asesinar A Valentín
by Madame Poulain
Summary: El amor tiene forma de estrella, la amistad ninguna en especial, adopta muchas. Y son tan especiales las dos. One Shot Ron&Hermione. Reeditado.


**Disclaimer: Nada mío, ni tuyo, Hermione es de Jotaká, y Ron también, lástima que no sea mío.**

* * *

Si, si, esto va para tí, para ustedes, _honeys_, si no tienen novio para el catorce, como yo, porque también se puede festejar la amistad y es mil veces mejor.

—**Asesinar a Valentín—**

…Si se puede.

...

Bufa, resopla, hace viento, vuelve a resoplar, un mechón del fleco se le corre del moño que lleva y le cae en la cara. El viento sigue azotando los cipreses que circundan el jardín y el frío se puede sentir en cada poro, en cada célula. Mendigo frío, es un poco —mucho— exagerado, a esas alturas del invierno ya no debería de molestar tanto, pero claro, estando a mediados de febrero y con un mes tan loco—por algo lo dicen— la temperatura puede subir o bajar lo que se le antoje la gana.

Es que, en opinión de Hermione, febrero es el mes más raro, porque es muy frío, a veces más que enero, o en ocasiones un poco más cálido que marzo, con ese mes nunca se sabe.

Como ahora, en ese momento, Hermione está sentada sobre una banca al lado de un ciprés, tiene al otro costado kilómetros y kilómetros de hojas llenas de letritas chiquitas, grises, que acaparan todos los libros y no le permiten hacer otra cosa más que escribir como _locapsicópata. _Lo raro no es eso, bueno, un poco quizá, porque usualmente la castaña no se le ve entre los prados realizando las tareas que le deja Snape, no señor, y menos con semejante clima loco. Que va, si lo raro allí es que ella esté, a estas alturas, haciendo una tarea tan complicada, teniendo dos semanas para hacerla, pero con las clases del ED y alguno que otro asunto no tuvo tiempo para realizarla, y se lo reprocha encarecidamente.

Pero lo más extraño tampoco debería de ser eso sino que Ron, Ronald-Nunca-Hago-Los-Deberes-Weasley ya haya hecho esa maldita redacción y con dos días de anticipo. El muy desgraciado la hizo hace dos días, muy poco usual en él, y ahora lo tiene frente a ella, con una sonrisa de suficiencia fanfarrona diciéndole en su carota que no es tan buena como parece, con los pies cruzados encima de sus hermosos libros y con las dos manos colocadas atrás, en su nuca.

Por eso bufa, por eso resopla, por eso tiene las mejillas como granadas o más encendidas. Él no puede haberla hecho, él no _debe _haber hecho esa tarea, él _no es_ cumplido, ella es la responsable.

—Si quieres te paso la tarea— Hace el amago de estirar un brazo hacia su mochila que tiene a un lado y sacar una libreta.

—No necesito de _tu_ tarea. Yo puedo hacerla sola.

—Muy bien. Como tú quieras. —Y sonríe más, hasta donde los labios son capaces de alzarse, con una sonrisa más burlona que la que tenía antes. Porque sabe que eso la va a hacer enojar aún más de lo que es posible, y su amiga ya rebasó el límite de lo sano, el pelirrojo no se sorprendería de ver salir humo por sus orejas.

Hermione levanta su mirada almendrada y directamente se dirige hacia el océano de los ojos de Ron. El muy descarado no sólo tiene la sonrisa socarrona en sus labios, no, también en sus ojos baila un brillo burlón que en muy pocas ocasiones le ve, porque es siempre ella la que tiene que sacarlo de sus aprietos, porque ella nunca antes se ha visto envuelta en un problema escolar y menos en uno donde Ron pueda salvarla, porque ella es la inteligente y su amigo el vago, pero ahora la vaga parece ser ella y Ron el que todo lo puede. Menuda novedad.

Mejor baja la mirada porque sino va a terminar lanzándole un Avada Kedavra sólo por verla con esa mirada tan hiriente para su orgullo.

Ron mueve el pie derecho y pasa a traer uno de los libros, lo vuelca sobre el tintero de Hermione y hace que se manche parte de la mochila de la castaña. Ella ya no puede más, llegó a su límite, lo pasó y con mucho. No necesita seguir tragándose su coraje y explota.

—¡Baja tus mugrosas patas de mis libros! —Le grita en la cara, con las mejillas coloreadas por el genio y los mechones de su moño cayéndolo por todo el encendido rostro.

—Se llaman pies, no patas, Señorita Educación— La reta, le encanta retarla y más cuando sabe que él tiene todas las de ganar, porque no muy a menudo le gana a la sabelotodo de su amiga. Al ver que ella se queda sin contestación, se larga a reír con unas estruendosas carcajadas.

A Hermione sólo le queda ponerse a llorar de la pura impotencia, pero no le va a dar ese gusto.

—Estúpido mocoso, tienes la sensibilidad del tamaño de una cucharita de té.

Lo calla. No dice nada más. Le ha dado por lo bajo. Eso no es válido. Él si tiene sensibilidad y mucha y ahora mismo ella la ha perforado. Entonces las mejillas del pelirrojo se tornan tan rojas como las de Hermione.

—No te metas con eso, que tú no eres mejor. Que siendo el día del amor, tú estás aquí de amargada, haciendo una maldita tarea en lugar de estar celebrándolo.

Es allí cuando Hermione se da cuenta de que los corazoncitos flotando sobre el Gran Comedor no era por alguna locura de los elfos, ni que las parejas ahora anden más acarameladas que nunca porque se amen mucho, no, todo es por el tonto día comercial, ese que acapara todos los escaparates con bobas tarjetas de _Te Amo_ vacíos, donde los chocolates sólo sirven para engordar y las flores no dicen los verdaderos sentimientos, porque son regalos sin razón y huecos, que sólo se dan por la costumbre de darse.

Pero la verdad es que ella tiene envidia, mucha envidia, porque no tiene ninguna cita para ese día, ni nadie que le regale una estúpida paleta con forma de corazón sólo porque sí. Por eso desde hace días decidió que el catorce haría toda la tarea, para no tener tiempo de pensar en los enamorados y para tampoco terminar asesinando al pobre de San Valentín que ni culpa tiene.

Pero Ron con su gran bocota le viene a refregar en su cara de lo que carece y hasta se atreve a insultarla. Por eso las lágrimas le quieren salir, luchan por salir y revelarle toda su debilidad al tonto imbécil que tiene parado frente a ella.

—Ha. Habla el Señor-Yo-Sí-Tengo-Cita. No me vengas a decir esas tonterías, porque tú estas peor que yo, a mí tan siquiera Harry me invito a ir con él y Cho a Hogsmeade y de ti nadie se acordó.

La venganza es dulce, muy buena y dulce. Y como se disfruta cuando ves que la persona es herida, que la venganza surte el efecto deseado y las defensas de Ron se resquebrajan.

No espera a que su amigo le diga más cosas de las que más temprano que tarde se va a arrepentir, toma sus útiles en desorden y sale corriendo con los ojos arrebolados por las lágrimas que salen sin cesar. Llega a su cuarto, avienta la mochila con los libros, se arroja a la cama y se pone a llorar con coraje y frustración, porque sabe que Ron tiene razón, no hay nadie a quien le interese como mujer y menos que se tome la molestia de desearle un feliz día del amor y la amistad, o tan siquiera un perro que le ladre, peroCrookshanks no cuenta, es gato.

Así que empieza a enlistar todas las cosas negativas de su pelirrojo amigo, son muchas, demasiadas, tantas que podría escribirlas sobre papel y una libreta no alcanzaría para todas. Es alto, tanto que se pega constantemente con los muros, con el pelo más de largo de lo normal, con ojos ojerosos, con sonrisas burlonas y que la hieren, con modales de niñato tonto e inseguro a más no poder, con una presunción y orgullo que no le cabe en su cabezota.

Después de hartarse de enumerarlas, se pasa con el pobre de San Valentín y despotrica contra él, porque es un santo tonto y que por su culpa ella está tan frustrada como nunca. Piensa que su estúpido día es más estúpido aún, todo es comercial y nada de verdad, nadie da de corazón esos regalos carísimos, nadie, ni siquiera los amigos.

Se duerme con la imagen de ella con una flecha y un arco apuntando a Cupido, eso sería justo, que alguien le diera al mismísimo Cupido un flechazo, así el sabría lo que se siente querer y que no se den cuenta de que existes.

_Tonto San Valentín, tonto Cupido, y más tonto Ron._

Se despierta cuando siente la necesidad de comida. Ya son más de las tres y ella no ha probado nada desde el almuerzo que fue hace más de cuatro horas y con semejante escena, ya siente hambre. Al pasar cerca del espejo se da cuenta de las enormes ojeras que cubren sus ojos, lo despeinado de su pelo y la palidez de su cara, intenta arreglarse un poco y sonreír, pero no puede.

Al salir se topa con que algo está abajo, en el piso. Se agacha y lo toma entre sus manos. Es para ella, tal vez una broma de mal gusto por parte de los alumnos de primer año, pero siente curiosidad y abre el papel. Es un pequeño recado. Los ojos se le vuelven a llenar de lágrimas, pero ahora no es de tristeza sino de felicidad.

"_Feliz Día de la Amistad"_ Cinco palabras y que la hacen tan feliz. Hasta abajo dice más; _"Sé que soy un tonto, pero ¿podrías perdonarme?"_

La grande y desordenada caligrafía de Ron enmarca la mayor parte del papel. La castaña le hace caso al otro paquetito que le dejó Ron y lo abre, dentro hay una gran barra de chocolate con varitas de regaliz, son los dulces preferidos de su amigo.

Hermione sonríe con el corazón entero. El tonto, imbécil, fanfarrón, orgulloso, tarado, pedazo de rebelde desaparece para convertirse en un tierno Ron, ese niño con pequitas de chocolate y ojos de mar que le roba las sonrisas a cada segundo y que no tiene la sensibilidad más pequeña que un terrón de azúcar.

Desde abajo, el pelirrojo la observa, con las mejillas sonrojadísimas por la pena, pero con una mirada llena de ternura. Tiene que reconocer que su amiga es muy especial, demasiado.

Después de comer, Hermione se dirige hacia la lechucería. No suele ir muy a menudo por allí, pero en ese momento le nace el instinto de ir, quiere ir, necesita ir, no sabe porqué, pero allí debe acudir.

Cuando llega se da cuenta que es un lugar precioso al que no todos visitan a diario. Le sorprende, porque siendo lo cálido y espacioso que es, no haya muchas lechuzas. Mira alrededor, ve que no hay nadie allí. Camina hacia una de las ventanas y se recarga en ella. Fuera comienza a nevar, una nieve finita y pequeña, con escarcha que cae sobre el manto blanco que en los jardines se extiende.

—Son preciosos ¿verdad?—

Aunque no ha visto a su amigo, no se sorprende de que lo tenga a un lado. Desde hace rato sintió su presencia cerca de ella. Ron también se recarga en la venta, cerca de Hermione.

— ¿Qué son preciosos?

—Los copos. Mira— Le señala con el dedo uno que va cayendo muy cerca de ellos, casi tanto que Ron lo puede rozar con el dedo— Tienen forma de estrellas. — Se voltea y le sonríe.

Ella asiente con la cabeza y lo voltea a ver. — Gracias— Le dice con tanto cariño y no evita lanzarle a sus brazos y acogerlo entre ellos, hace tanto tiempo que quiere hacer eso. Ron, aunque un poco sorprendido por el repentino gesto de su amiga, la abraza también.

—Toma— Le extiende una tarjeta muy elaborada. Ron la acepta y la abre. Y siente como la calidez del amor que le tiene le abraza el corazón.

"_Eres muy especial. Gracias por ser como eres"_ Con esa pequeñita frase logra calarle más hondo que nunca. Abajo hay una foto de ellos dos sonriendo frente a la cámara. Lucen tan bien juntos, y eso nadie lo puede negar. No necesita que le diga que la compró, porque sabe que eso no es cierto, sabe que Hermione se desveló haciendo con esmero esa tarjeta la noche anterior y por eso no hizo la tarea.

Ahora es él quien la abraza. Y ella se lo agradece con toda el alma.

Siguen viendo la nieve caer por un buen rato, con los copos con forma de estrella, que más al rato, cuando ya ha dejado de nevar se lanzan el uno al otro en una guerra blanca. Copos van y copos vienen, terminan cansados pero no importa. Después de hartarse de lanzarse copos, los dos se tienden sobre la nieve y sólo admiran el cielo, a ver qué les dice.

—Sé mi cita. — Le dice con todo el descaro que tiene, se comienza a reír y la castaña le estampa en la cara otra bola de nieve.

—Tonto.

Asesinar a San Valentín. No. Mejor a Cupido. Él lo merece más. Pero ahora eso no importa. Con su amistad les basta y les sobra, por el momento.

* * *

**N/A,** Hello, darlings. Una loca anda suelta y con ganas de reír xD. Pues me río. Well, mañana es el día de los enamorados, OMG, y si estas como yo, sola con tu soledad, sin perro que te ladre, bueno el mío hace rato hasta me mordió, pues te invito que te unas al club para asesinar, acribillar, linchar al tondo Cupido y Valentín. No, ya en serio, también mañana es día de la amistad, así que haz como yo, si no tienes novio pues no te amargues y mejor disfruta del día, es mejor estar solterita y fabulosa, también queda la opción de salirte sin permiso de tu casa e irte de pata de perro cn tus mejores amigos, como yo, y después enfrentarte a los cargos que se embaucaran, osease, daño inmoral hacia tus progenitores, y más que no recuerdo, pero más vale pedir perdón que me permiso, o no?.

Niñas, ya saben, una chica con reviews es una chica feliz. Sean buenitas y regánlenme un kilito entero, yo mientras me como el chocolate. Y para todas aquellas afortunadas que si tienen galán, disfruten el día y sean felices todas, toditas, que solitas también somos especiales.

Atte.

**Madame Delacour. 13/02/10 **

Y pa' colmo es trece, lo bueno que no es viernes.

**REEDITADO: 1/1/11**


End file.
